


I'll move.

by hideonjongin



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideonjongin/pseuds/hideonjongin
Summary: Euijin loved Sanghyeok so much it was slowly killing him. Sanghyeok loved Seunglok so much it was just straight up shooting a bullet through him.





	I'll move.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, so I wrote this almost 4k one-shot inspired by one of my fav writers here and her non!au au¿? lol I like a lot so you could say this is like a spin-off of it¿ so I want to gift this piece to [@hyeokkie](https://twitter.com/hyeokkie) for being such a sweetheart and creating this shykerookie universe of angst I love so much.;; Hope you like it and everyone reading this as well. uwu

Euijin sighed deeply with his eyes trained right in the monitor in front of him almost making holes through it. With furrowed eyebrows he crossed his arms above his chest, the feeling of tiredness invading his body completely. Worlds had ended a couple of weeks back and they’ll finally have the deserved vacations to some exotic destination the team had promised them a few days ago. Last year had been too long and tiring, their aching bodies and the bags under their eyes clearly indications of it, in a desperate need of a break.

Straightening his back to finish his task at hand of packaging his mouse and keyboard a laugh coming from the room across from his disturbing his concentration. With a confused look on his face and a shake of his head he stand up from his chair and made his way to the bed, trying to fix all the clothes that were messily on it, trying to put them inside his suitcase. Again the same laugh caught his attention for the second time but this time it sounded more close, maybe the owner of it was in the hall or the door to their room was open for it to be so clear to hear.

“Hyuuuuung.~” that was for sure Seunglok’s very rare to hear whiny voice. “Don’t get mad, I didn’t tell you before because it was a surprise.”

“Yes, but it is a bad surprise for us, not you, lover boy.” Hoseong replied to the other man trying really hard to act as he was angry with the taller but in reality no trace of being upset for real was on the elder‘s tone. A surprise? Euijin’s curiosity sky rocking at the words, opening his room’s door he glanced at the now empty corridor, the voices now sounding more far from where he was standing the steps walking to the kitchen for sure, he decided to follow them, his always curious self getting the best of him.

“I’m sorry, hyung, I promise next vacations we take together will go just as they were planned.“ Seunglok tried his best to apologize reaching for the older man and putting one of his arms around his shoulders, Hoseong just shook his head in pretended disappointment.

“What’s happening?” Euijin asked when he finally entered the kitchen, taking a sit on one of the counter’s chairs, looking expectantly at the other two men.

Hoseong just let out a sigh again before opening his mouth. “Can you believe this, Euijin? Seunglok is bailing on us to go into a different vacations.” The elder inform him meanwhile taking a pair of glasses and pour water inside them, one for himself and the other for Euijin leaving it on the counter, the former thanking him with a simple nod.

“A different vacations? You aren’t going with us to Bali? The coach knows about this?” Euijin questioned the tallest man in the room, taking a sip from his glass of water.

“Yes, coach Karam and Mafa knows about it and they’re okay with my decision.” With a smile the younger explained to them the situation. “It was only Hoseong hyung and you I had to inform this, Liuyi and Wenbo already know about it.”

“The plan was for the team to go to Bali for two weeks and then the three of us along side the coaches will head to Korea to visit our families but lover boy is going to stood up on us.” Hoseong moved his head again in acted disapproval, a dramatic expression painting his face. Euijin just scratched the right side of his own head and stared with a confused look at Seunglok, the question written clearly on his face. _Why tho?_

“He’s going to Japan with Sanghyeok instead of us to Bali for vacations.” Hoseong replied to him explaining the reason, breaking the silence that fell upon them for a few seconds.

_Oh._

Euijin felt his heart sinks into the bottom of his stomach, his throat getting really dry making him drink from the glass of water he had between his hands almost leaving it empty. For a moment he had forgotten Seunglok and Sanghyeok were seeing each other, too busy in organizing his things for the upcoming break and finally visiting his home.

Almost 48 hours without thinking the person he was in love with was in love with one of his closest friends, suddenly everything coming back to remind him about it in just merely 5 minutes.

He really wanted to return to his room in that moment.

“What’s happening here? Did Seunglok finally tell you about his plan?” Wenbo’s voice filled with questioning tone the room while entering the kitchen, Liuyi short behind him.

“Yep, loverboy is going to ditch us for his date.” Hoseong answered playfully making Seunglok’s cheeks to paint with a light pink dust cutely. “I mean, you guys could see each other once we landed in Korea after Bali but you want to left us behind just to go to Japan with your boyfriend, I wish I could do that with someone too to be honest.” Sighing loudly Hoseong crossed his arms dramatically.

“Hopefully fiancé after this vacations to Japan.” Seunglok whispered more to himself than to them with a shy smile on his face.

“WHAT?!” The almost shouting voice of Wenbo matching all the surprised faces everyone was giving the taller man. Euijin almost choking himself with the last sip he was giving to his water.

_Fiancé?!_

“Hold up, young man! Are you saying you are going to propose to Lee Sanghyeok?!” The incredulity in Hoseong’s tone showing in a 1000 miles ratio matching perfectly what everyone was thinking in that moment.

Seunglok just nodded, the tips of his ears apple red by now. Euijin’s heart break a little more at the confirmation.

“You are such a dorky most sappy and cheesy boyfriend ever.” Were Wenbo’s words before hugging his taller teammate with a _Congratulations_ along with it.

Euijin couldn’t believe what his ears just heard, he couldn’t process any words that fell from his teammate’s mouth. _Seunglok was going to propose to Sanghyeok._ No, no it couldn’t be true, it was still to soon to talk about marriage, their relationship was just two and a half years old, why would they think about getting married so soon? It didn’t make sense to Euijin, maybe he had heard wrong, yep, that had to be the reason behind all of this nonsense. But the more he tried to convince himself that this wasn’t real and the situation that happened 2 minutes ago didn’t existed in this reality and it all being completely a bad dream, the happy expressions and congratulations to his friend from their teammates being a mere confirmation that this indeed was reality, it wasn’t a dream much to his dismay or something he had heard wrong. Everything was real, as real as the pain eating away his soul.

Seunglok was going to propose to Sanghyeok.

Suddenly the air wasn’t reaching his lungs, the glass of water in his hands almost getting broken in thousands of pieces by how strong he was holding it, his knuckles getting completely white.

“Euijin! You are the only one who hasn’t congratulate Seunglok yet!” Wenbo’s voice woke him up from the trance he was in, making him return his stare where everyone was looking at him, 4 pair of eyes watching him expectantly and making him feel so little.

With all the remaining strength and willpower he had left inside him he smiled at his friend with his very well known 1000 wats smirk trying really hard to not crumble down in front of everyone with all those heavy feelings in his chest. He opened his mouth to talk. “Seunglok-ah, congratulations!”

“Thank you, hyung.” The voice and the eyes of the younger full of sincerity and gratefulness, completely oblivious of what was happening inside him in that moment. After his congratulation everything seemed to move at normal speed again, his friends joking around Seunglok, making the shy guy laugh in happiness. Cheerfulness and the happy atmosphere filling up the entire room.

Euijin’s eyes roamed around the kitchen until he found Liuyi’s own already glancing at him, the look of pity he had on them for him just making him feel worse. Of course Liuyi was going to give him that look, he knew everything Euijin felt towards Sanghyeok, being the shoulder he cried on for so many nights because of his unrequited feelings for the elder. He has been his only support through all the hard times he had have and he was so damn grateful for that.

“But aren’t you too young to get married, Seung-yah?” Hoseong’s question breaking the shared stare between Euijin and Liuyi, gaining both their attention again. As always the older korean man making the question everyone had in their heads but no one dared to ask.

“We don’t know if he’s going to say yes for us to say I’m too young to get married yet, hyung.” The joke fell from the taller man’s lips while shrugging in all his carefree self.

“Of course he is going to say yes!” Wenbo said with a voice full of cheerfulness, hitting Seunglok’s head gaining a pout from the former.

_Of course he will._

“I mean, we’re not getting married right away, I’m pretty sure Sanghyeokie wants to get married in Korea and me as well and same sex marriage isn’t legal there yet so we’ll have to wait.” Seunglok explained to them, his eyes full of stars and never ending love. Dreams of being with his loved one for the rest of his life making him glow. “Besides I’m almost 24 and he’s 27, I think it’s the right time.”

_Sanghyeokie_ thought Euijin more melancholy than bitterly, he definitely would call the older man like that too if his heart was his.

“Or maybe you guys could marry in some exotic beach and I’ll be able to show my sexy body.” Wenbo suggested with a smug smile on his face making everyone in the room laugh.

“What nonsense are you saying now, just stay quiet Wenbo.” Liuyi face and voice expressing how done he was with his botlane partner, making Wenbo furrow his eyebrows and start bickering to each other as always, they were the bestest of friends but still fight like a pair of kids every damn time, their foolness never failing to put at least a little smile on Euijin’s face even if he was in his worst mood.

“I still can’t believe you’re dating Sanghyeok and planning to marry him.” Hoseong’s statement to Seunglok shutting down the funny fight between the botlane right away. “It feels like yesterday when I was on SKT and he made the unfuniest dad jokes ever and only Sungu laughed.” With a laugh the chubbier man closed his eyes, fond memories painting a smile on his face.

_He has the funniest jokes ever!_

“Ey, he has the funniest jokes ever!” Euijin’s eyes grew bigger at his top laner’s voice defending his loved with the same exact words that run through his head.

“You’re too blind in love to know what you’re talking about, lover boy.” Hoseong mocked the younger gaining a small hit on his arm.

“I love him, hyung. I’m pretty sure I want to be with him and his _funny jokes_ for the rest of my life.” Seunglok voiced his thoughts, everything coming out of his mouth so sure of himself and his decision, hopes and dreams of a young man in love visible in the way his face was like an open book letting everyone around him know just how much he was committed to his feelings for his boyfriend and this idea of spending the rest of his life with said man.

And for the few international events they had attend along side SKT he knew Sanghyeok had the same look on his face, breaking Euijin’s heart a little bit more every time.

 

* * *

 

Bali was good, more than good, it was amazing. They stayed at the Royal purnama art suites in Sukawati, the view of the open ocean from their over the top priecy rooms was beyond beautiful and for a moment Euijin could almost forget what has happened a week before in their gaming house, all the proposal talk and the hearts-flowing-like-rivers from Seunglok’s eyes every time he talked about his boyfriend.

_Soon to be fiancé,_ the shorter thought with sourfullness while swimming more into the deepest part of the pool.

Don’t get him wrong he was happy for his friend and the man he admired the most, finding the right person to love and tight the knot with was hard and even more for people like them, fame and money being an aphrodisiatic for people just wanting them for those things, real feelings almost never in the equation. But every single time he wanted to be genuinely happy for them he just couldn’t, his own feelings for the older man getting always in the way.

Euijin wanted so bad to be in Seunglok’s place, be the one holding Sanghyeok’s hand and asking him to marry him. He dreamed for years about his feelings being reciprocated and his one-sided love for the older man becoming a two way love. Them traveling around the world and sharing kisses in the cheesiest places on Earth. He wanted so bad to get back in time and be brave enough to ask his crush to go out with him, to look at him, to never let the fear of try to make a long distance relationship work and failing stop him from approaching Sanghyeok in a way more than just as colleagues or friends.

But he couldn’t do anything now, time traveling didn’t exist and he just had to live with his poor decision making for the rest of his life, watching from afar how his closest friend made the man of his dreams happy like he always dreamed of doing himself.

The sunset in front of him burning his heart just as much as watching Seunglok and Sanghyeok smiling at each other.

Faints calls of his name breaking his curse of thoughts making him turn around and watch Wenbo running towards the pool, a hand waving at him.

“Euijin! Euijin!”

With his eyebrows furrowing he made his way back swimming at where Wenbo was waiting for him with a big smile on his face. Hoseong and Liuyi behind him, the former’s eyes screaming of dissestress. Did something happen? What was all the fuss about?

“What is it?” He questioned the younger man after getting out of the pool, towel on his hand trying to dry his hair.

“Look at this!” A cellphone being shoved in his face with Wenbo’s too excited voice behind it.

Euijin took the phone in his hand and looked at it, Facebook was open on it and fast enough he realized it was on someone’s profile with a post made 10 minutes ago, almost 10k reactions and 15k comments were showing, his heart dropping to his feet.

It was a photo in Seunglok’s facebook page. It seemed to have been taken in a nice _really nice_ restaurant with a beautiful view of Tokyo and big ass windows but the breathtaking thing about the photo was the man on it.

Sanghyeok was wearing a nice blue navy silk shirt, his hair pushed up handsomely and both of his arms above the table. One of his hands into a fist in front of his mouth trying to cover the huge smile he was wearing, a fine shade of pink on his cheeks and his eyes adverted to the side where the window was, even from Bali he could see how galaxies were shining inside them. His other hand was being hold by obviously Seunglok’s own, a white band with a single precious stone engraved into it on his ring finger simple but elegant and beautiful, really beautiful, _just like him_. A single phrase attached to it.

He said yes! _With Lee Sanghyeok._

More comments keep being added to the post, mostly from fans and other pro gamers even from different regions.

> **Son Woohyeon:** Aaaah! So happy for Sanghyeok hyungnim! Please treat him right for the rest of your life, Shy-nim! ㅠㅠ
> 
> **Cho Sehyeong:** Wah! Amazing, Sanghyeok getting married before all of us ㅠㅠ Wish you guys the best!
> 
> **Bae Junsik:** Lee Sanghyeok what in the world... Daring to get engaged before I do......  
>  **Lee Jaehwan:** You don’t even have someone to propose to...  
>  **Kang Sungu:** ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ
> 
> **Song Kyungho:** Congratulations!
> 
> **Lee Hoseong:** Totally worthy not being in Bali right now, right Seung-ah? ㅋㅋㅋㅋ Lucky bastard.
> 
> **Yiliang Peng:** Holyyyyyyy, Faker and TheShy are getting married? Congratz guys.

More comments from other colleagues were there but Euijin couldn’t get himself to read them anymore, his entire world collapsing under him. He wanted so bad to run to anywhere his feet took him, needing to get the most far away from everything asap.

_He said yes._

Sanghyeok had said yes to Seunglok’s proposal.

Seunglok’s was going to marry Lee Sanghyeok.

It didn’t matter how beautiful Bali was he wanted so desperately to be the one in Japan with Sanghyeok.

 

* * *

 

Euijin stretched his body while a yawn leave his body between his lips, tomorrow LPL was going to start again, their vacations ending 2 weeks ago saying goodbye to their loved ones back at home and returning to their house in China to start their schedule once again for spring split. With a moment to spare after some scrims they took a break, Euijin turning on the LCK streaming on his computer, said league starting one day before their own.

SKT vs KZ.

The casters were talking about the picks and bans, KZ botlane taking Xayah and Rakan, the power couple, said Cloudtemplar.

“Talking of power couples, the news of Faker getting engaged to LPL’s TheShy are literally everywhere.”

“Aaaaaah, right, right!” The other casters said in unison. Euijin’s mood dropped like a stone in a free fall at the remind.

“Even overseas pros and outlets are talking about it, it’s the biggest news since the abolition of sister teams in 2014.” Caster Jun commented in a matterly of fact voice.

“Of course! Faker is the most famous player ever in LoL and TheShy-nim one of the most requested Toplaners in the world, they are the definition of a power couple! The facebook post is almost reaching 100k reactions by now, amazing numbers.”

“From the LCK production team we want to congratulate them and wish they’ll have a great life together.” The casters bowed slightly with smiles on their faces.

Euijin turn off the volume of the stream not wanting to keep hearing, he had enough of hearing about the engage and how beautiful it were from Seunglok telling all their teammates that asked him the second they all returned to the house. How Sanghyeok’s eyes almost left his skull and tears pooled inside them as well when he kneeled in one knee and asked him to marry him. A _Yes_ being said almost immediately, without second thoughts.

All news outlets from Korea and China talking about it, even an idol from one of the most successful boybands posting a congratulatory video for the couple on his instagram, offering to sing at their wedding for free because he was so happy for his favorite player. Fans of both Sanghyeok and Seunglok sending the most expensive gift to congratulate them, thousands of fan letters with _Congratulations!!,_ _I wish the best for you!!_  and _I’ll pray for a successful marriage, oppa!_ keep coming to their house and he was pretty sure to SKT’s house as well.

Euijin turned his head around to see the taller man watching the same LCK stream as well, the smile on his face never leaving, happiness like a permanent canvas on him.

With hurried steps Euijin got up from his chair and went to his room opening the door and closing it in the most silent motion possible not wanting to brought attention to him. He needed so bad to be alone, to be just with himself and his wounded heart. He had been trying to stay positive and convince himself that knowing Sanghyeok and Seunglok were happy made him happy as well but lying to yourself just could work for a limited amount of time, said time running low every time someone or something remind him of the ring in Sanghyeok’s finger and what it meant. Slowly with his back against the door he slide himself onto the floor sitting there, taking his legs and brought them up against his chest, hiding his face on them. All the bubbled up feelings finally leaving his body in form of tears and quiet sobs.

Everything hurting so much, the thoughts, the feels, the words, the reminders. This wasn’t the first time he cried about this matter and he was pretty sure it wasn’t going to be the last one either. Trying to pretend all the time everything was fine and he wasn’t dying inside becoming an utterly difficult job, trying so hard to not drop everything and go home. He tried his best of pretending to not hear when Seunglok was talking into the phone with his fiancé and how much they missed each other without wanting to grab the device and crush it onto the wall. All the sweet words exchanged between the two of them ripping his heart completely every single time. His inside feeling shallow and devoid of reasons to simply wake up the next day, he was becoming a white canvas with all the colors leaving him behind and without the enough strength to paint himself back together. Everything his heart wanted to paint were soft colors along cat-looking smiles and sharp eyes. His mind flashing images of fluffy straight hair and white tshirts making flowers bloom into his soul. The mere memory of his favorite person on the planet smiling at him while greeting at each other in events they had to attend being enough for the emptiness eating him away to stop and make him go another day. He loved him so much it hurt him in ways he never knew was possible, not even on his worst moments and the shameful losses in his career could compare to the pain his entire being was going through because of his own overwhelming feelings. Euijin loved Sanghyeok so much it was slowly killing him. Sanghyeok loved Seunglok so much it was just straight up shooting a bullet through him.

It must feel damn good be engaged to the love of your life.

Must be damn amazing to be loved by Lee Sanghyeok.

Euijin could only guess anyways, he was never going to be that person because he was trapped in this one-sided love and his closest friend was the one who was going to marry the man he always loved.

_It must feel fucking amazing being you, Seunglok._

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading, kudos are always appreciated as well as comments. ;;


End file.
